yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoshi Sato
Kiyoshi Sato, also known as Okudera, is an old man and a hunter who saved Taiga Saejima from being frozen. He serves as Saejima's mentor during the hunting storyline. Being best known by the name Okudera, this page will refer to him as such for consistency. Yakuza 5 Okudera, was a murderer from a Yakuza family sentenced to death in Abarashi (the same prison in which Saejima was imprisoned), who between 10 years ago before the game's time eventually escaped the prison as he was ordered by his family to kill the real Okudera who was a traitor of the family and wanted dead. He became stranded and the real Okudera found him and taught him the ways of hunting. Kiyoshi Sato however eventually saw him as a friend rather than a target for murder, while the real Okudera was aware of his motivations and was willing to be killed at any time. However Sato hesitated and decided not to kill him even if it mean becoming a target for death himself. In that moment the terrifying Yama-Oroshi appeared and killed the real Okudera while Sato was covered on bloody snow. The dying Okudera had Sato take his name and regret for his actions. Sato realizing that Okudera saw himself in him, decided to comply with his demand and took the name Okudera from that day. A year later after several hunters including those from the Hunting Village started a massive hunting campaign as per request of several outside customers as the Bill for the Hunting Law that prohibited poaching and hunting for sport had yet to be approved. The excessive hunting caused a shift on the ecosystem prompting several animals including the Yama-Oroshi to resort to human-hunting for sustenance. The Yama-Oroshi ravaged the village leaving all the villagers alive but destroying their huts and destroying their food provisions leaving them to the brink of starvation, but then Okudera confronted the beast and saved the village by making the villagers remember the principles of hunting for survival rather than for slaughter. The villagers knowing he was a criminal decided to keep themselves distanced from him in order to know as less as possible from him making it impossible for any of them to call the police effectively protecting him. Okudera would spend several years trying to hunt the giant bear for revenge alone. Unknown to him the villagers would secretly keep watch on him from afar whenever he went hunting, while he believed they were shunning him out of punishment. Nine years later he finds Saejima after his confrontation with Yama-Oroshi nursing him back to health and teaching him the ways of hunting. Saejima and him would encounter the Yama-Oroshi while trying to find Shigeki Baba with Okudera distracting the beast while Saejima ran with Baba back to the village. Okudera managed to survive and return safely. Okudera would reveal that unlike any hunting that was done for survival, that Yama-Oroshi was different and he wanted the bear dead. They are witness to the newcomer hunter Narumi appearing on the village attempting to hunt the Yama-Oroshi. Saejima would discuss Narumi's philosophy of hunting being a one-sided slaughter with Okudera who professed for a more civilized hunting. Okudera would agree that hunting was a one-sided slaughter but that the same principle would not apply with Yama-Oroshi as the beast was far too powerful and one needed to be ready to "kill or be killed" while challenging it. Eventually the two would face the bear once more during a training session where he would get himself injured and in need of rest for some time to recover. Once he was almost fully recovered, the two would track Yama-Oroshi's den after Saejima had placed a special bullet from with a tracking device on its underbelly. The two were able to trace Yama-Oroshi's den to the far end of the mountain beyond a broken bridge. The two returned to the village with Saejima puzzled about his calm composure. Okudera would send Saejima to the village while he made supper but as he comes back, it is revealed he left the village likely on pursue of Yama-Oroshi. Sakurai and Nishina give Saejima a snowmobile for him to chase after Okudera as he was the fastest of the village and by the time he it would be impossible to follow him on foot. Saejima would find an injured Okudera as he failed to defeat the bear. Eventually Okudera would call the police to get himself arrested for his past crimes. He goes to the mountain to find Saejima, Sakurai and Nishina with an unconscious Yama-Oroshi being beaten down by Saejima in a brawl and would overhear the reason behind the villager's attitude to shun him. Okudera would reveal the truth of his past with the real Okudera and revealed he wanted to turn himself to the police to serve the rest of his sentence. Nishina encourages Okudera to kill the beast and end his long-time struggle with the giant bear, but Okudera decides against it as he learned that killing for any other reason than survival would be slaughter and if he did so he would return to the way he was 10 years ago. Respecting his decision the group leaves Yama-Oroshi whom retreats to not be seen again. Back on the village Nishina would mislead the police successfully protecting Okudera who remains on the village, this time openly accepted by the rest. Appearance Okudera was a middle aged man with semi-white hair and beard. He would almost always wear winter clothing in both his hut and while hunting. He as noticeable scars on his face, likely as a result of many encounters with the Yama-Oroshi. Personality Okudera was a serious man with a caring attitude as he helped those who were in need of help. He often gave wise advice to people and hunters specially Saejima and would teach him the ways of hunting. He was a firm believer that hunting was a way of life, and one that only made sense as a way of surviving. He would call any other sort of hunting as senseless slaughter. The one and only thing that can break his composure is the Yama-Oroshi, as he was initially more than willing to kill the beast purely to murder it, and often acted recklessly when it come to the bear as it would flare him up constantly. Eventually he would come to terms with his own crimes and with its long term enemy, deciding not to kill the beast as it would be meaningless slaughter that would turn him back to the murderer he was, showing his self control, maturity and self-forgiveness. Gallery Kiyoshi Sato (Okudera).jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Allies